Vagues insolentes
by JuneCrescent
Summary: "Alors Zack s'allongea sur le sable, regardant le ciel avec un sourire, le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose ancré dans son être. Et les vagues, insolentes, continuaient leur ballet, éternellement semblables." [ Zack x Cloud] [FLUFF]


Zack avait toujours aimé la mer. Regarder les vagues inlassablement s'échouer sur le sable qui craquait doucement sous ses pas, s'asseoir simplement en face de l'étendue marine et laisser l'eau lui chatouiller la plante des pieds. Il trouvait cela reposant, c'était un endroit où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, peu importe ses problèmes ou ses tracas les flots étaient toujours au même endroit, continuant éternellement leur ballet insolent.

La première fois que le jeune homme était venu il n'était alors qu'un petit garçon armé d'un petit sceau et d'une pelle, entouré de l'amour protecteur de sa mère et du soleil chaud de l'été. Il avait beaucoup joué dans le sable, de ses yeux encore empreints d'innocence il s'extasiait devant chaque petit coquillage, chaque grain de sable un peu différent ou petite bestiole. Et puis ce jour-là en s'éloignant un peu de sa maternelle pour suivre un crabe il avait vu un soleil. Pas l'astre qui brillait dans le ciel mais le soleil qui réchauffa un peu plus le petit coeur du noiraud. C'était un enfant un peu plus jeune, pas plus de quatre ans, avec des cheveux de lumière et des orbes semblables à l'eau des flots. Le plus jeune regarda Zack, enlevant sa jolie tétine rouge pour s'exprimer.  
" - T'es qui toi ?"  
S'asseyant à côté l'enfant plus âgé lui répondit.  
" - Zack! Et toi ?"  
Plissant ses yeux le petit blond semblait suspicieux, mais répondit tout de même.  
" - Ze m'appelle Cloud.."  
Avec un grand sourire le noiraud lui tendit sa pelle et son sceau, l'invitant à jouer. 

Finalement du haut de ses dix années le garçon aux cheveux de jais avait prit l'habitude de venir tout seul, ce jour-là il était fort contrarié, ayant eu une mauvaise note et s'étant fait sermonner, c'est avec un air un peu boudeur qu'il rejoignit Cloud. Le petit blond accueilli son ami avec un énorme sourire et celui-ci ne put rester morose, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du soleil qui commençait a tapé sur sa peau légèrement hâlée ou celui qui apparaissait sur le visage de son ami. C'est aussi en cette journée qu'avec un grand sourire et toujours cet air candide collé au visage qu'il déclara haut et fort.  
" - Plus tard je me marierai avec toi!"  
Le blondinet avait beaucoup ri à cette affirmation, mais avec la même ingénuité accepta volontiers. 

À ses seize ans quand Zack apprit la mort de sa mère sa première réaction fut innée. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, venant, voir la grande bleue, s'installant tout près et se recroquevillant sur lui-même, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, laissant ses yeux se gorger d'eau. Les flots étaient particulièrement agités, comme s'ils étaient capables de comprendre sa douleur et de compatir à leur façon. Alors que le jeune homme avait complètement fait abstraction du temps, des éléments, de tout ce qui l'entourait, il sentit néanmoins les vagues s'apaiser, la mer recouvrant sa douce danse. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, Cloud était assis à ses côtés, silencieux mais présent. Le plus âgé ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le blondinet siégeait à ses côtés, mais sa douleur lui semblait moins insurmontable. C'est toujours sans un mot que le plus jeune vint se blottir de lui-même contre le torse chaud de Zack, emmêlant leurs mains et fermant les yeux. 

Il était six heures du matin et le noiraud du haut de ses vingts ans accompagné de son blondinet était toujours couché sur la plage, calmement assoupis, emmêlés dans un plaid ramené pour l'occasion, leurs vêtements jonchant le sol autour d'eux signe d'une nuit passionnée. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir faire l'amour sur cette plage à des heures avancées de la nuit avec comme seul témoin de leurs ébats le clair de lune. Alors que l'aurore pointait le bout de son nez le plus jeune remua dans son sommeil en entendant un bruit assourdissant. Ouvrant des grands yeux le blondinet se releva sur ses coudes, secouant son amant qui sommeillait encore, un léger filet de bave au coin de la bouche.  
" - Zack! Putain réveille toi!"  
" - Nnnnh.. Pas maintenant.. Plus tard.." Se mit à ronchonner le plus âgé, se retournant.  
" - Zack Fair, tu vas lever tes fesses maintenant! On n'a aucun droit d'être là et ils arrivent avec leur machine pour nettoyer la plage!"  
Entendant les paroles de son petit ami le noiraud leva la tête avec effroi, le vacarme du nettoyeur de plage arrivant dans ses oreilles. Se levant d'un bond il se mit à frénétiquement fouiller autour d'eux avec l'aide de Cloud, essayant de rassembler leurs affaires.  
" - Oh merde, je trouve plus nos sous vêtements! " S'écria le plus jeune, réussissant malgré tout à mettre la main sur une seule de ses chaussettes.  
" - Moi non plus mais tu t'en fous tu remets juste ton pantalon!" Dit Zack alors que son propre bas restait absent au bataillon. La machine se rapprochait et abandonnant le plus âgé prit le plaid et l'enroula autour de Cloud avant de se mettre à courir en tenue d'Adam, n'ayant pas trouvé autre chose qu'une pauvre chemise et tentait de cacher sa virilité avec ses mains. Le blondinet en voyant détaler son amoureux ainsi, observant la paire de fesses de Zack s'éloigner, ne put s'empêcher un rire avant d'enrouler le plaid autour de sa taille pour le suivre en lui criant de l'attendre. 

Zack venait d'avoir vingt-deux ans et était comblé de bonheur, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, oh que non. Aujourd'hui, il avait épousé Cloud Strife. La fête battait son plein, mais les deux jeunes gens qui avaient décidé d'entremêler leurs destins à jamais s'étaient éclipsés, revenant sur l'éternelle bande de sable qui avait vu naître leur histoire, témoin de leurs plus beaux moments. Alors, ils étaient là, lovés l'un contre l'autre en regardant le firmament, les étoiles scintillant comme pour approuver leur union, pour seule mélodie le doux fracas des vagues contre les rochers un peu plus loin. Le cadre était idyllique et sans faire de geste brusque l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux s'était levé, tendant sa main à son désormais mari.  
" - M'accorderez vous cette danse ?.."  
C'est avec son sourire illuminant la nuit pourtant déjà si scintillante que le plus jeune répondit, posant sa main dans celle de Zack et se levant, se collant doucement à lui et positionnant ses mains. Le noiraud fit de même, le regardant avec un regard empli d'adoration, entraînant son époux dans une douce valse, laissant la lune, les étoiles et la mer seuls garants de cette danse scellant leur engagement pour l'éternité. 

Cinq années avaient passé, c'était un jour d'été étouffant, la plage était égale à elle-même et Zack et Cloud étaient toujours là, leurs alliances au doigt, assit sur un plaid, collés l'un à l'autre, mais malgré tout cela quelque chose avait bel et bien changé. Le paquet de biscuits à moitié entamé et les biberons remplis d'eau étalés autour d'eux pouvaient en témoigner. Mais les plus grandes preuves de ce changement se tenaient devant eux, une petite pelle et un petit sceau en main, un air candide affiché sur les deux petits visages. Alors Zack s'allongea sur le sable, regardant le ciel avec un sourire, le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose ancré dans son être. Et les vagues, insolentes, continuaient leur ballet, éternellement semblables.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce OS et j'espère qu'il vous a plu Je fais de mon mieux niveau faute d'orthographe, j'espère que c'est pas trop horrible QwQ

En tous cas si vous avez aimé, une petite review me ferait très plaisir et me motiverais beaucoup!

Merci encore d'avoir lu je vous embrasse ;3;

#Hikari


End file.
